grand_theft_auto_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Forelli family
the forelli family is one of the many gangs in gta 3 overview The Forelli Crime Family is an Italian-American Mafia family based in Liberty City. They are the main antagonists in GTA Vice City, as well as the secondary antagonists in Liberty City Stories alongside the Sindacco Crime Family and the Portland Triads. history events of 1971 Acting under orders from Sonny Forelli, then don of the organization, Forelli Family associate Tommy Vercetti was sent to kill a key mobster in Harwood which is located in Liberty City. However, the conflict escalated, being part of a setup by Sonny. Vercetti killed eleven men in the conflict before being taken into custody. Sonny Forelli was able to reduce Vercetti's sentence to a mere fifteen years through unknown means. Vercetti earned the nickname "The Harwood Butcher" for his part in the affair. events of 1984 In GTA Vice City Stories, Giorgio Forelli attempts to kill famous singer Phil Collins in Vice City due to his manager, Barry Mickelthwaite, owing Giorgio Forelli money. Victor Vance rescues Phil and Barry, killing Giorgio's hitmen in the process. events of 1986 By 1986, the Forelli family were the most powerful Mafia family in Liberty City. In GTA Vice City, the Forellis decided to expand "down south" by establishing relations with local Vice City drug cartels. Tommy Vercetti, fresh out of prison after the Harwood incident, and crooked lawyer Ken Rosenberg were selected by Sonny to conduct a deal with Lance Vance & Victor Vance. however the actor gonzalez informed ricardo diaz for the deal,diaz assembled a crew and send 3 goons to crash the deal resulting in Victor Vance's death. Vercetti split from the Forellis,killed diaz after he learned that he was the one who crashed the deal and taked over the drug trade in Vice City. Angered, Sonny came to Vice City personally to claim Vercetti's profits, which Sonny saw as his by right, and was killed by tommy vercetti,who also killed his friend lance vance for betraying him. Sonny's brother, Marco Forelli, became the family's new don. events of 1992 In GTA San Andreas, Caligula's Palace casino in Las Venturas, San Andreas, was split between Forelli, Sindacco, and Leone families. The Families couldn't decide between themselves who should run the casino. Therefore, former Forelli lawyer Ken Rosenberg was put forward as a neutral party. Should any war between the families ignite, Rosenberg would be killed. While Johnny Sindacco was at the hospital after being traumatized by Carl Johnson acting on orders from the Leones, Marco Forelli decided to take the opportunity to kill Johnny by sending his goons to hijack his ambulance. Rosenberg becomes aware of the hit, and sends Carl Johnson to retrieve Johnny's ambulance before a war is ignited between the families. However, Johnny later dies of a heart attack after seeing Carl again, and Salvatore Leone returns to Las Venturas to reclaim the money that he invested in the casino from Rosenberg. Marco later sends Forelli hitmen to kill Salvatore, who was aware of the hit, and he decides to send Carl to kill the hitmen in their flight before they arrive in Las Venturas. The hit leads to Salvatore to strike back by sending Carl to Liberty City, to kill Marco at Marco's Bistro. events of 1998 In GTA Liberty City Stories, the Forellis deal with the death of Mayor Roger C. Hole, who was working for Franco Forelli, the leader of the Forellis following Marco's demise. He then had found another representative, Miles O'Donovan, to go against Donald Love, who was representing the Leone Family. However, O'Donovan wins as the voters found out that Love was unfit for office because he was working with Toni Cipriani. Later on, a war was sparked between the Forellis and the Sindaccos in Fort Staunton, which was caused by the Sicilian Mob, after the Sindaccos had begun invading Forelli territory on Staunton Island. Toni is caught up in it, as Salvatore Leone takes advantage of the war to foil Massimo Torini's plan to take over the city. The war leads to both families to be weakened as upcoming gangs like the Uptown Yardies and the Yakuza take over their territory left behind. The families eventually try to broker a truce, only for Salvatore to use Paulie Sindacco's car to kill the Forellis attending the peace meeting. As the war continues, the Forellis continue to lose territory on Shoreside Vale, after Toni Cipriani and the Southside Hoods take over the last expanding turf the Forellis have occupation in. The war continues until Paulie Sindacco was killed after trying to flee Liberty City, after his involvement in getting Salvatore jailed. The Forellis later target the Yakuza, after Kazuki Kasen had taken over most of the territory in Liberty City and began stocking up on powerful weapons such as a tank. The Forellis catch Kazuki's wife Toshiko Kasen attending the Fort Staunton Opera House with Toni Cipriani, and attempt to kill her (not knowing that Toshiko is against her husband's plots). The Forellis are later completely weakened after their main base of operations, Fort Staunton, was destroyed by underground explosives in the old subway main line running through southern Staunton Island. Whether Franco was killed in the explosion is unknown but the family was left devastated. events of 2001 By 2001, the events of GTA III, they are now named the Forelli Brothers, and the gang now appears to share a very small presence in the city, presumably due to the events of 1998. A high-ranking member of the gang, Mike Forelli, is killed in a car explosion by Claude, who rigged his car with an engine bomb on orders from Joey Leone. Joey soon after orders Claude to dispose the corpse of a Forelli lying in a car at Greasy Joe's. After evading the Forellis, Claude disposes the car off at Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard. Later, several members of the Forellis try to blackmail El Burro into giving them a cut of his pornographic material in threat of killing off an actor, but they are also killed by Claude, who lured them into being blown up by a rigged Mr Whoopee truck.